futurehurricanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclone Mikina
Filler: Under Construction |type = Super Cyclonic Storm (IMD) Category 5 tropical cyclone (SSHWS)|image location = Cyclone Mikina.png |image caption = Mikina at landfall in Bangladesh on August 28, at the time of its formal peak intensity|formed = August 24|dissipated = August 30|accumulated cyclone energy = 34.84|highest winds = 160 mph (3 minute sustained) 190 mph (1 minute sustained) (Most intense tropical cyclone in North Indian ocean history)|wind type = 3 minute and 1 minute winds|lowest pressure = 893 Millibars (mbar)|damages = > $2.34 billion dollars (2019 USD)|direct fatalities = 130,000|indirect fatalities = 40,000|missing = 12,000,000|areas affected = Bangladesh, Myanmar, China|hurricane season = 2019 North Indian ocean cyclone season}} Cyclone Mikina was a devastating tropical cyclone in the North Indian ocean basin, destroying the coast of Bangladesh and battering Indian cities with tropical storm gusts. Mikina reached a peak intensity of 190 1-minute mph winds and a minimum barometric pressure of 893 millibars, making Mikina the most intense tropical cyclone in North Indian ocean history. Meteorological History A large frontal system was founded in the South Indian ocean basin, as models predict no tropical cyclogenesis. Circulation began to form in the mass cloud area as the frontal system began to cross basins and weaken. A depression with the name BOB 03 began to show circulation over the next few days, as it tracked northeastward towards Sri Lanka. BOB 03 gradually intensified, due to atmospheric moisture and moderate wind shear into a cyclonic storm, in which the India Meteorological Department assigned the name Mikina on August 26. The JTWC predicted a forecast for a potential severe cyclonic storm and make landfall in Bangladesh. Mikina began to show tropical cyclogenesis over the next few days, which would later be upgraded to a Severe Cyclonic Storm. Cyclone Watches were issued in the Bangladesh area, as Mikina could be a potential threat to the country. A well defined eyewall was spotted by radar imagery, which a Very Severe Cyclonic Storm was declared by both the JTWC and the IMD. Mikina began to show a period of rapid intensification over the next 48 hours, which would lead to a coalestation of a Extremely Severe Cyclonic Storm, which showed a huge threat to Bangladeshi people. Deep convection, as well as lower vertical wind shear and atmospheric moisture, lead to a period of rapid intensification, exploding into a Super Cyclonic Storm, with a intimidating eye wall. Cyclonic Warnings were issued by the JTWC and the IMD for the Bangladeshi coastline. As Mikina tracked northwestward, the storm reached a peak intensity of 160 3-minute sustained winds and 190 1-minute sustained winds and a minimal barometric pressure of 892 millibars, making Mikina the most intense tropical cyclone in North Indian ocean history. Mikina weakened 12 hours before landfall to a 185 mph 1-min sustained cyclone, but later went on to strengthen back to a 190 1-min sustained winds cyclone. August 24 marked the day the destruction took place, as Mikina made landfall as a weakened cyclone, but still posed a huge threat as a deadly tropical cyclone. After landfall, Mikina degenerated into a Category 1 hurricane, but still posed a threatening strike to Bangladeshi citizens and passed through, leaving inflicts of damage. The system later degenerated into a land depression and into a remnant low. The JTWC declared the remnants of Mikina dissipated into a large frontal system which would later become the China Tornado Outbreak of 2019. Preparations Bangladesh Bangladeshi prime minister Abdul Hamid declared a "evacuatory front" for the Bangladeshi coastline, in response to Mikina. Citizens were ordered to evacuate and current US president Donald Trump, payed a visit and made a speech there about the response for Mikina and called the storm a "force to be rekoned with". 345,000 citizens evacuated to cyclone shelters, and another 230,000 evacuated to another area. Myanmar As Myanmar didn't get a direct hit, citizens of Myanmar prepared for the worst case scenario of a path change, which lead to 40,000 citizens evacuating to cyclonic shelters and 20,000 evacuated to other areas. China Xi Jinping responded to a remnant low storm with a manditory evacuation as the storm could potentially become a hurricane, a low end one by the time it hits China. Impact Bangladesh Mikina made landfall as a high end Category 5 hurricane, as the eye wall directly passed over Kuakata and Patuakhali and other major cities. Destruction was very common in the cyclone, as rooftops fell over buildings and trees were uprooted and thrown to buildings. Storm Chasers drove in the storm and recorded a gust of winds of 250 miles per hour while the storm battered the coastline. The storm later passed over on late August 25, and dusk rose with complete destruction. The entire city of Kuakata was wiped out, and 130,000 were reported dead and damage estimates were totaled at $2.13 billion US dollars. Myanmar China Records Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Storms